Byron Roote
Appearance Standing only at a mere 5'10", Lord Roote has lost much of the beauty of his youth. Although well muscled for his age, the cracks formed by his older age are beginning to show. With his slightly engorged belly, he produces a husky voice and a booming laugh. His beard is full and littered with strands of grey hair although he kept his hair free from his upper lip. His eyes are a light blue akin to the waters of the trident that he controls. And at the very tip of his smallest finger upon his left hand, the skin turned to an ebony black yet it keeps it a secret from all he knows. Biography Byron Roote was born sickly as the first child of Alissa Wayn and Quentyn Roote. From a young age in spite of his weak nature, he would be groomed to become a warrior. His father Quentyn Roote was driven by the knowledge of the dangers and rewards of ruling a castle that controlled the only crossing across the Trident for miles to come. Quentyn Roote was driven by the need to prepare his two sons for their roles to come. Byron would come to spend most of his time much to the chagrin of his father bedridden from fever. His sickness would last months at a time and when the winters came to Westeros, many believed that House Roote would lose its heir. But miraculously even when Byron was seemingly on the brink of visiting the Stranger, he would somehow survive such times. During the time he was not bedridden, his father would train him in the art of defense and in the art of the sword. All through the day he would either spend his days dueling his brother in the courtyard below or be lectured of the many sieges and battles that encompassed the history of Westeros. By the age of twelve, the frequent fevers he faced abruptly stopped. Byron was finally healthy but still, he pretended that his fevers prevailed. Sleeping in his bed during the day, he would sneak away from Harroway’s Tower at night to drink and roll dice. This continued on throughout the years unbeknownst to his parents. Every time he would get caught by some passerby, he would somehow charm them into keeping the truth to themselves. In time he gradually withdrew from his act eventually stopping at the age of eighteen. His father hurriedly knighted his son at the age of twenty to consolidate his position as the heir to Lord Harroway’s Town. Soon after, he would arrange for his eldest son to marry the eldest daughter of Lord Lychester: Jenna Lychester. Although he was anxious about marrying a woman he had never met, in time he would grow to love her. She would bear him two sons and a daughter all stronger and healthier than their father at their age. During Durran’s Defiance, he would follow the decisions of Lord Vance and join arm with Lord Bittersteel. Although he himself remained at Harroway to guard the crossing, his father old and meek would find himself slain in the beginning battles of the Riverlands at the Teats. His son remained unmoved as he waited for the eventual attack of the Riverlords. But that they would never come. The Betrayal at Harrenhall would come to fruition at he would swear his fealty to the Bastard of Bittersteel. He did not voice any opposition when Lord Vance was ousted in favour of The Bloody Bat as he respected the man’s valiance in Durran’s Defiance. After a night in the hull of King's two-headed water horse, a small spot of ebony black surfaced on the smallest finger of his left hand. Seeing it spread slowly through his finger, Lord Roote has yet to reveal to anyone of his affliction. Keeping to himself, Byron seeks to protect his town one last time before the stone consumes him. Timeline * 239 AC- Byron Roote is born the first yet sickly son to Alissa Wayn and Quentyn Roote * 247 AC- His only sibling Marq Roote is born. * 251 AC- His constant childhood fevers end but he still pretends that they persist * 259 AC- He is knighted by his father * 262 AC- He is married to Jenna Lychester who bears him two sons and a daughter * 270 AC- Byron lies in defense at Lord Harroway’s Town during Durran’s Defiance and becomes its Lord after his father’s death at the Teats * 281 AC- Lord Roote contracted greyscale while in the hull of a ship though he has not revealed this fact to the world. Family/NPCs * Jenna Lychester- Byron’s Wife; Gift: Altruist * Elmer Roote- First Son; Gift: Duelist * Marissa Roote- Daughter; Gift: Clever * Clement Roote- Second Son; Gift: Magnate * Marq Roote- Brother; Gift: Martially Adept * Quincy Rivers- Bastard; Gift: Berserker * Mya Waters- Bastard; Gift: Agility * Leo Goodbrook- First cousin once removed; Gift: Towering * Alester- Captain of Guard; Gift: Ambidextrous * Maester Jammos; Gift: Clever Category:Knight Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi